Happy Anniversary
by Rawr Olivia Grace
Summary: Nick was nervous, extremely nervous and all because he was planning on asking Jess a very important question.


_Happy Anniversary_

_By: Rawr Olivia Grace_

_Summary: Nick was nervous, extremely nervous and all because he was planning on asking Jess a very important question._

Disclaimer: Do not own... At all!

**A/N: Hey, I'm celebrating six years on FanFiction! It's sad that I don't have any of my old stories still up but I couldn't be happier that I'm celebrating these six years with a New Girl story! Jess and Nick are seriously one of my all time favorite TV show couples! Along with Mindy and Danny (The Mindy Project), Monica and Chandler (Friends), Andy and Sam (Rookie Blue), Clare and Eli (Degrassi), Callie and Brandon (The Fosters), Spencer and Toby (Pretty Little Liars), and Tori and Beck (Victorious) even though they were never a couple. Enjoy!**

**Twitter: RawrOliviaGrace  
Facebook: Olivia Grace Wood  
LiveJournal: rawroliviagrace  
Polyvore: rawroliviagrace  
NnNoWriMo: Sophia Hayes**

**_Information:_****  
• Jess is 35  
• CeCe is 35  
- My guess is that Jess and CeCe are the same age  
• Nick is 36  
• Winston is 36  
- My guess is that Nick and Winston are the same age as well  
• Schmidt is 36  
- My guess is that Nick and Schmidt are the same age too  
• Coach is also 36  
- My guess is that Nick and Coach are the same age too**

* * *

Nick was nervous, extremely nervous and all because he was planning on asking Jess a very important question. It has now been six years of living together and four and a half of those years were spent with dating Jess. The guys were surprising fine with their relationship and even went as far as giving the loft up once a week for a date night. He even went back to school and got his business degree to open his own bar. Jess had supported him throughout everything and he felt that he needed to show her how much that meant to him.

So, here he was standing in the middle of the living room with candles glowing all around him. But he doesn't only have candles, he has rose pedals covering the ground and has soft, romantic music playing (Jess' favorite). He, of course, was going for a romantic feel for the night, the night that will be forever changing their lives.

Nick was planning on proposing to Jess tonight, he loved her and wanted to show her that he was finally ready to take their relationship further. He knew that she had definitely been having baby and marriage fever lately, so he wanted to show her that she wasn't the only one wanting all of that.

Schmidt and Winston were ready to help at the drop of a hat, of course. When Nick had told them that he was proposing on the night that would be the six years of him living with Jess, Schmidt had call Coach to ask him to come back and see them. Coach of course said that he wouldn't miss it in the world. When he found out that Nick and Jess were dating, he said that he had to see that.

Nick was just in a simple set of clothes: a maroon, black, white, and gray plaid shirt, jeans and a pair of tennis shoes. Schmidt wanted him to wear a suit, but that wasn't him and that definitely wasn't Jess and Nick. They weren't really big on fancy dinners, they loved just being together. Don't get him wrong, he takes her out on fancy dinner, for special occasions and he would have for this but he knew it would be a whole lot more special with their friends here...instead of strangers.

He looked over at his two roommates and his ex-roommate and smiled. He was glad that he had them here... Schmidt had just gotten off work and was still and his dress pants, blue button down shirt, and red and black stripped necktie. Winston was standing beside Schmidt and was wearing a pair of jeans, brown boots, and a pink button down shirt. Nick eyes traveled to Coach in his tan shorts, white shirt, and a pair of brown boat shoes. He knew Jess would be excited to Coach. "Nick, man, I never would have thought that you and Jess would get together... I mean, hell, I thought you would always be pining after Caroline and that you would never look at Jess that way." Coach said with a shake of his head.

"I know but Jess is just amazing. When I was going to move in with Caroline and she didn't want me too...she told me that she just wanted me to be happy and that she would be okay because she had met me. Jess, is the women I'm meant to be with. We level each other out..." Nick said as he checked the engagement ring again. The ring was once his grandma's and has always been passed down in his family. It was from the 1890's but was basically a family heirloom, that he was glad that was passed down to him instead of Jamie. The whole reason why his grandma gave him the ring in the will was because he was more responsible than Jamie, that he wouldn't sell the ring for some quick cash. Nick looked at the clock before turning towards Schmidt. "When did CeCe say she would be back?"

Schmidt and CeCe had started going back out, maybe six months after her wedding day, when she and Shivrang surprised everyone at their wedding. He had of course dropped the bomb to CeCe about Nick wanting to ask Jess to become his wife and she of course wanted to be apart of that day. So, Nick had asked her to keep Jess away for the whole day, but to be home by six thirty. Six thirty was rapidly approaching them.

"Hey, she'll be here soon, okay?" Schmidt said and watched Nick nod his head. "Good, I would give you a beer, but I'm afraid you would drink more than one and would become drunk."

Nick gave him the _"turtle face"_ but his face soon went back into one of nervousness when he saw the door open, but it was only CeCe. "Where's Jess?"

CeCe, in her black dress and red high heels, walked towards Schmidt, playing with the necklace he gave her. "She's getting the mail and told me to come on up here. Don't worry Nick, she's going to say yes."

"Yeah, yeah..." He said as he dimmed the lights and made sure all of the candles were still lit.

As he stood in the middle of the room with all of their friends around him, he waited. He didn't have to wait long, when all of a sudden the front door opened. "CeCe, you would never... What's with the lights? Nick, sweetie, did you try fixing something again?" Jess walked into the living room and he saw a look of confusion on her face. "Nick, baby, what's going on?" She walked towards Nick and saw him drop to one knee. "Oh my god!" Nick looked at his beautiful goddess, dressed in a pink dress and black heels, and started,

"Jessica Celeste Day, six years ago you had moved in with all of your perkiness glory and you had changed our life, but that change was definitely for the best. Then four and a half years ago, you and I started on a beautiful relationship. You make me want to be a better person and when I had decided to go back to school and not to get my law degree, you supported me. Jess, you are the women I am meant to be with. I want to start a family with you and I don't care what anyone says!

"And when I asked your parents for your hand in marriage, your mom, god bless Joan, said that I could marry you. I was afraid of what your dad's answer would be but he surprised me. Bob, told me he was wrong about me, that I was nothing like him and that's all because I met you. So, with that being said, Jess, will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Nick finished and stared up into her beautiful blue eyes that were already crying tears.

He opened the box with her ring and that's when she nodded her head yes and said, "Of course I would marry you! Are you stupid or something? Why would I say no!" Nick laughed as he slid his grandmother's ring onto her left ring finger. Their friends were all around them, cheering as Nick stood up and pulled her into a hug before kissing her lips.

"Guys, let's have a toast!" Schmidt said as he popped the cork off of a bottle of champagne.

Jess looked over at CeCe, who nodded her head. "Nick, you really meant it, about wanting to have a family?" She saw him nod and she took a deep breathe. "Guys, Nick, I can't drink champagne... What CeCe and I was doing all day was that we were at Sadie's clinic because I thought I was pregnant... And I am!"

"Jess, are you telling me that your are with child, that we are going to have a baby?" Nick asked her looking into her blue eyes. Jess nodded and a smiled came onto his face. "Guys, we need to get sparkling apple juice!"

CeCe smiled and walked towards the fridge and pulled a bottle out. "I already got one when Jess told me that she might be pregnant..."

"You are the best CeCe!" Nick cried and pulled his fiancée over to their friends and poured her a glass of sparkling juice. Once the rest of them had champagne, Nick raised his glass and said, "To my beautiful fiancée, who is pregnant with my baby."

Jess looked over at her fiancée before adding in, "To Nick as well for being wonderful and for being my baby's daddy."

Everyone said, "To Nick and Jess!" Jess locked eyes with CeCe and saw her bring her glass to her lips. Once everyone was done gathering around the couple, Jess pulled her best friend away.

"You need to tell Schmidt," Jess said with a sigh. "You have wanted this for a whole lot longer than I think I have."

CeCe looked at her best friend, "I don't want to take the spot light away from you!"

"You're not... CeCe, we will be going through these nine months together! What else could I want?" Jess said with tears in her eyes, that were mirrored in CeCe's.

CeCe nodded her head and went over to pull Schmidt away from Coach, Winston, and Nick. Jess walked over to Nick with a smile on her face. "Jess, how far along are you?"

"Three weeks or so... Can you believe this? We're going to be married one day! And were going to have a baby!" Jess said with a smiled and he leaned in to kiss her.

All of a sudden they heard Schmidt shout with joy. "CeCe, is it true?" She nodded and he smiled before pulling her into a kiss. "Wait, you shouldn't be drinking."

"I wasn't drinking champagne...I had sneaked the sparkling apple juice away for a second." CeCe said with a smile.

Nick, Jess, Winston, and Coach walked over towards them. "Schmidt, CeCe what's going on?" Winston asked.

Schmidt and CeCe looked at each other before CeCe said, "I didn't want to say anything yet, but Jess talked me into telling Schmidt tonight. Jess wasn't the only one who thought she was pregnant... I did too, and I am." CeCe and Schmidt were soon found into a group hug.

Nick looked over his best friend and said, "Now that Jess and I have a baby to provide for, I was thinking that we would turn either mine or her room into the nursery. So, how about the nursery won't only be for mine and Jess' baby, but yours and CeCe's?" CeCe and Jess squealed before going back for the sparkling apple juice. Schmidt pulled Nick into a hug before doing the same with Winston and Coach. "Winston, is that fine with you?"

"Why don't we change my room into the nursery and I can take either yours or Jess?" Winston asked with a shrug. Nick and Schmidt nodded their heads before they went back to their glasses of champagne to have a toast for Schmidt and CeCe. This was definitely going to be a long nine months.

**A/N: I hope you all liked this! Originally I wasn't going to put the part of Jess and CeCe being pregnant but I just felt like they were... Um, the story is set six years after the Pilot, so it's not six years since Jess and Winston has lived together. Also, I loved the thought of bringing Coach back in for this story. What they're wearing is on my profile and I also probably won't do a sequel or add a chapter in... Please review and look out for more New Girl stories!**


End file.
